


Dreaming with a Broken Heart

by SeekinTroubles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekinTroubles/pseuds/SeekinTroubles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Микки снится Йен, вдохновляя на необходимые перемены.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming with a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dreaming with a Broken Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088000) by [somesecretstoshare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somesecretstoshare/pseuds/somesecretstoshare). 



_**М** икки изо всех сил старается скрыть удивление, когда открывает дверь и обнаруживает стоящего за ней, да еще в такую холодрыгу, Йена. Он не понимает, какого хрена тот здесь делает и почему так удивлен, увидев его. Микки просто смотрит на Йена в надежде, что тот хотя бы намекнет в чем дело._  
 _— Эй, Мик, могу я войти? — просто спрашивает Йен, с полуулыбкой приближаясь к стоящему в дверях Микки и собираясь протиснуться мимо него, в результате чего конечно же прижимается к Микки всем телом._  
 _— Мэнди дома? — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает он._  
 _— Неа, их нет, — отвечает Микки, подчеркивая, что они одни. Он не уверен, откуда ему известно, что дом пуст, или как долго это продлится. Микки все еще не по себе и не до конца верится, что Йен неожиданно здесь, в его доме. Он захлопывает дверь, запирает замок и, обернувшись, наблюдает за тем, как Йен начинает раздеваться._  
 _— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Микки, стараясь не звучать обвиняюще, когда Йен кидает свое пальто на диван._  
 _Йен оборачивается и резко отвечает:_  
 _— Не рад меня видеть?_  
 _Беспокойство Микки усиливается:_  
 _— Неа, чувак, я этого не говорил... просто не думал, что ты зайдешь._  
 _Микки все еще настороже, не имея представления, чего ждать от Галлагера. Он не помнит почему, но на сердце как-то тревожно._  
 _— Я могу уйти, если хочешь, — с ухмылкой добавляет Йен, который все еще немного дуется._  
 _— Не надо, — мгновенно отвечает Микки._  
 _— Не надо что? — переспрашивает Йен, медленно расплываясь в улыбке._  
 _— Не уходи, блядь._  
 _Микки неожиданно расслабляется и теснит Йена в сторону дивана, тщетно пряча на лице улыбку. Он плюхается и выжидательно смотрит на Йена, жестом приглашая к нему присоединиться. Йен садится вплотную и берет его за руку. Скоро он уже играет с Миккиной ладонью и тому даже в голову не приходит отстраниться._  
 _— Я думал о тебе, получается, будто мой гребанный мозг призвал тебя сюда, — говорит Микки. Слова вылетают сами со себе, совершенно не регистрируясь в его голове._  
 _— О, и о чем же именно ты думал? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Йен. Он не удивлен, хотя Микки ожидал, что тот будет шокирован. Всего мгновение Микки задумывается, его мозг анализирует слова Йена, а сердце подкидывает готовый ответ. Он растерян, но ни хуя не понимает почему._  
 _— Я думал о том, как сильно скучаю по тебе._  
 _Он не знает откуда это пришло, но уверен, что сказал чистую правду._  
 _Йен смеется, наклоняясь к Микки, и шепчет:_  
 _— Я здесь, всегда здесь._  
 _Микки откидывает голову на спинку дивана и поворачивается к Йену. Он должен видеть лицо Йена, чтобы убедиться, что тот понимает, как много для него значат эти слова, это признание:_  
 _— Ты нужен мне._  
 _Глаза Йена округляются от удивления. Он, не мигая, смотрит на Микки и, наконец, едва слышно произносит:_  
 _— Правда?_  
 _Микки немедленно его заверяет:_  
 _— Конечно, чувак, ты самое лучшее, что со мной случалось. Мне хорошо только когда мы вместе._  
 _Микки произносит все это глупое дерьмо, которое никогда прежде не сказал бы вслух, и не понимает, как же так вышло. Внезапно, есть лишь он и Йен, только они двое, в это мгновенье, на этом диване, в этом доме. Микки готов поспорить, что они единственные во всем мире. Краем сознания он отмечает, что не слышал проезжающих возле дома поездов с тех пор, как пришел Йен. Черт, да он даже не может вспомнить, чем до его прихода занимался. Микки наконец-то сказал все то, что Йен так хотел услышать и удивительно, но он не ощущает себя глупо и в голове не звучит беспрерывно "Педрила!". Микки не отводит от Йена взгляд и не испытывает потребности прятать от него глаза или глупую, на все лицо, улыбку. Вместо этого он, с бешено колотящимся в груди сердцем, любуется точно таким же выражением на лице Йена. Он замечает, что все ближе прижимается к нему, и в голове крутится лишь «поцеловать»._  
 _Так Микки и делает._

**М** икки просыпается, прежде чем губы Йена успевают соприкоснуться с его. Он хватает ртом воздух, понимая, что задерживал дыхание. Перевернувшись на бок, Микки видит рядом с собой длинный силуэт, обрисованный светом фонарей. Инстинктивно, сонный Микки тянется к Йену. Но это не Йен. Он нащупывает округлившийся живот, когда рука соскальзывает вперед, и Милкович в растерянности отдергивает ладонь. Затем негромко матерится и отворачивается от Светланы, пытаясь понять, где же, блядь, он находится.  
У него уходит минута на то, чтобы увязать все воедино и вспомнить, где он и с кем. Он не тот человек из сна — честный, искренний и отзывчивый. Нет, Микки в гребаной ловушке, в доме отца, с беременной женой и один на один со своими мыслями. Микки цепляется за тающие фрагменты сна, пытаясь удержать выражение лица Йена перед тем, как он проснулся. Его память услужливо напоминает, как здорово выглядел Йен в зеленой футболке, и как тело охватывало приятное тепло, когда Йен играл с его пальцами. Он старается не думать о сказанных им словах, о Йене, который выглядел после них счастливее, чем когда-либо в реальной жизни. Он не хочет думать о том, как охуенно приятно было их говорить. Это версия их двоих, которой никогда не будет. Реальность медленно просачивается в сознание, и Микки вспоминает, что прошли месяцы с их последней встречи.  
Неожиданно, не давая времени подготовиться или как-то этого избежать, на смену сияющему Йену из сна приходит Йен с их последней встречи. Вместо слов, так легко прозвучавших во сне, звучит фраза, последняя фраза, которую Микки смог выдавить из себя Йену:  
— Не надо...  
Микки практически захлебывается накатившим воспоминанием и некоторое время не может вдохнуть. Он зло растирает накатившие слезы и в голове звучит: «Педрила! Педрила! Тряпка!».  
Мысли о том, где он сейчас, вызывают панику и поднимающуюся в груди тошноту. Им владеет столько страхов — у него скоро будет ребенок, жена, которую он не понимает, лежит рядом в постели, и неважно, сколько раз его отец оказывается в тюрьме, он всегда возвращается.  
Микки старается не думать о том, сколько дней назад он в последний раз видел Йена, не помнить выражение его лица, когда он развернулся и ушел навсегда. Поначалу Микки не поверил, что Йен действительно собирается уйти. Он не думал, что Галлагер будет реально способен оставить свою семью и, если быть честным, Микки рассчитывал на то, что Йен всегда к нему возвращался прежде. И только слова Мэнди помогли ему до конца понять случившееся — она была чертовски рассержена и не стеснялась это показать. Микки подозревал, что она больше бесится не из-за того, что ее лучший друг свалил, а потому, что они оба так долго ей лгали. Так что, если ей и было что-то известно о нахождении Йена, она точно не собиралась с ним этим делиться.  
Сны начались, когда он окончательно осознал, что Йен действительно ушел, и четыре года слишком большой срок, чтобы Микки мог надеяться, что Галлагер вернется все еще желая его. Он просыпался, проведя ночь в восхитительных снах, чувствуя, как сжимается от избытка чувств его грудь.  
Его разум наказывал его, это было настоящей пыткой проводить счастливые ночи с Йеном и просыпаться в паршивой реальности каждое утро. Весь зачарованный круг повторялся каждую ночь, реально сводя его с ума, он даже не мог толком кончить в последние дни.  
А затем он, кажется, увидел свет в конце тоннеля, прошло уже несколько ночей, с тех пор как он в последний раз просыпался таким образом. А потом все по-новой. Микки знал, что это визит Липа вернул эти сны, превращающие каждое его утро в кошмар. Лип зашел узнать, не видел ли он Йена, и не стал скрывать, что у того неприятности. С того дня наяву или во сне не было минуты, чтобы он не думал об Йене. И, блядь, если бы Микки знал, что с этим поделать. Он не мог просто отправиться на поиски Йена, опасаясь, что тот просто исчезнет, если Микки появится на горизонте. И он не хотел снова быть за это ответственным. Возможно, если бы Микки думал, что с этого будет толк, то он бы конечно пошел. Он бы пошел, дай ему кто-нибудь разрешение позаботиться.  
Уличные фонари гаснут, и за окном брезжит рассвет. Микки понимает, что больше не поспит, и вылезает из кровати. В доме тихо, и Микки знает, что еще по крайней мере несколько часов Светлана не встанет, поэтому, подхватив пачку журналов, которые иногда оказываются очень полезны, он прямо босиком топает в ванну. На нем все еще вчерашняя одежда, которую он так и не счел нужным сменить.  
Уже спустя несколько минут он откладывает журналы и сосредотачивается на утренних процедурах. И почти сразу же его прерывают.  
— Эй, воу!... Могу я посрать в одиночестве?! — орет Микки, удерживая во рту сигарету. Будь он в штанах, уже наверняка поглумился бы над формой Мэнди, но она уже накинулась на него, не позволив даже открыть рот.  
— Мудачила, разыщи своего парня.  
— Уебывай и дверь закрой! — он пытается дотянуться до двери.  
— Я искала его вчера весь день, и он не отвечает на мои сообщения.  
— О чем ты, блядь, говоришь? — до него уже начало доходить, о чем просит Мэнди, но хочет лишний раз убедиться.  
— Не изображай тупицу, — рыкает Мэнди, — я об Йене.  
Микки не может смотреть на нее, его лицо с головой выдает все его чувства.  
— Ты знаешь, что он свалил из-за тебя. Так что разыщи его! А мне пора на работу.  
Микки вздыхает, он по-прежнему волнуется насчет поисков Йена.  
— Не моя ебаная забота!  
Мэнди раздраженно выдыхает:  
— Знаешь, что? У тебя вообще их нет, — она выхватывает из его пальцев сигарету и уходит, выкрикнув напоследок: — заведи себе одну для разнообразия!  
И исчезает.  
— Каким хером белки к вафлям вообще относятся? — кричит он вслед сестре. Микки безрезультатно тянется к двери, а после слышит, как хлопает входная дверь.  
— Блядь, Мэнди!


End file.
